Holidays
by Shadistic Archdevil
Summary: A series(?) (Currently a oneshot) of Raven x Rena drabbles inspired by other stories and just sappy romantic stories of the pairing on various holidays. Rated M for heavy citrus and limes for the moment.


_(Just an idea I wanted to follow up on after reading the Raven x Rena fic "Happy Halloween!" Might turn into a small cluster of oneshots. Also I'm a huge romantic sap and Excidia teases me about it a lot so cut me some slack.)_

 _ **Holidays**_

 _ **Halloween**_

"Trick or Treat!" The children happily opened their bags, awaiting those delicious sweets only available for free around this time of year. The lady behind the door was none other than Rena, one of the few saviors of Elrios.

"All of your costumes are adorable!" She proclaimed while reducing the contents of the bowl in her hand into the bags of the youngins. They all thanked her and scurried away, excited to go to the next apartment door in the massive building.

Trick or treating was very popular in the city of Elysion, although it was nowhere near the true Nasod city, the cybernetic enhancements had taken its effects on the human society and thus made society much more advanced and crowded. Rena didn't mind it one bit as the keeper of the building reduced her fees significantly due to her service as a Wind Sneaker in a time of crisis. She enjoyed the city, and especially the holidays around town, as the city bursted with various attractions and events for each day that held importance.

In her current state, she was dressed as a black cat, complete with whiskers and some makeup on her face, alongside a witch's hat simply for aesthetic and a small but cute black dress that was flowing along her legs. It was quite the getup and one could tell she made it all by herself in lieu of the spirit of Halloween. In the background, horror films were on TV as the entire apartment was dimly lit with a few carved pumpkins here and there that glowed in the darkest corners of the rooms. The entire atmosphere seemed more cozy than unsettling, but Rena didn't mind.

Besides, it's not like anyone was coming to visit. Ever since the group finished their primary duties of stopping the demons and rescuing El and bringing Solace to peace, they split up. Elsword and Aisha eventually confessed after many years of fighting and the Lord Knight and Elemental Master moved back to Ruben where they found a small house in the quiet village to settle down. Eve and Add proceeded back to the real Elysion and worked with the folks of their town to recreate Eve's ancient race. Chung had reclaimed his throne as the Prince of Hamel and began to rule his kingdom soundly with the help of a grief-driven Sakra Devanam. The two didn't fight as much but they were working well together, with Chung being Ara's shoulder to lean on. Lu settled in with Chung and Ciel also aided around the palace and helped Ara in her grieving moments. Elesis was somewhere around the city near Rena as well, though she often went partying during holidays. Rena often invited her over but to no avail as Elesis often made excuses. Rena didn't mind but wished she could see her old friends again more often. Rose returned to her homeplace and that was all that Rena knew.

However, one person from the party was completely off the charts when it came to location.

Raven Cronwell: Blade Master.

Ever since they finished off the demons and celebrated, Raven seemed uneasy. That fateful night they all stayed at an Inn before departing to return back to the village, Raven managed to slip through everyone and was gone before dawn. Rena, originally worried about his disappearance, was put at some ease when reading his note left about his departure, claiming for him to seek 'what he truly wished to gain from his life'.

After all, they were all young and not even a quarter through their lives, save a few. Raven had taken her old, sweet heart and kept it to himself after a year or so with the group. Her feelings for him only increased when he opt'd to ignore his arm and focus on his bladesmanship in honor of Seris. She turned to a melee heavy class in order to hold her own by herself, but also aid the group when needed. Together with him, she felt as if her life was at ease.

On the opposite side of the spectrum, Raven felt the same way. The way Rena looked, albeit similar to Seris (which was not the reason for his infatuation mind you), the way she cared for others, the way she cared for him as well, it all reminded him of a loved one to keep by his side.

But where he once felt love, he could only feel an empty void of sorrow and loneliness. Rena was kind and caring, but nothing he deserved. After all, it was because of his actions that he lost his first love, and he did not want to risk the feeling again, for he feared it would drive him to insanity.. His swift departure left many questions.

Rena sighed as she closed the door and returned to her couch to enjoy the marathon of films. While she was scared quite easily, she enjoyed being scared for the tradition. After all, it was for fun anyways.

 _Knock knock knock._

Three strikes met her door as she bounced off the sofa once more and grabbed the bowl of candy and approached the door.

"Coming~" The voice met the hooded ears of the man waiting outside.

* * *

" _Are you sure?"_

" _Of course I am! You of all people should know EXACTLY how she feels! Now go! There's no time to waste here. I have a party to go to!"_

" _Thank you, Elesis."_

" _Sure thing, Raven."_

 _'Was this truly a proper decision?' He thought to himself._

 _It had been years since their last encounter. He had come to terms with what he had become. He was finally at peace. With courage in his heart and willpower on his side, he moved past the tragedies of his sins and collected his thoughts before approaching the city._

 _Will she accept him now? Perhaps someone better is in her life…._

 _Raven shook his head and clenched his hands before walking towards her building. All around were figures and haunted houses that shadowed the smaller, regular houses. Children were running everywhere, alongside some young adults._

 _He went inside the building and asked for her number._

" _Room 2304."_

" _Thank you."_

" _Wait! Aren't you-"_

 _The elevator Raven had gotten in closed its doors and silently made its way up the side of the skyscraper. The 23rd floor is where she resided. Such a luxurious area, but of course, being a hero had its perks after all was said and done. He leaned against the wall and stared out the glass window before sighing and pulling up his hood. Perhaps he would just blend in with his arm and hood._

 _The doors opened to a wondrous lobby on the floor. He slowly followed the signs for room 2304 before finally stopping by the magnificently decorated door with her name on it. He raised one gloved hand to touch the plate before pulling it back quickly as some children ran to the door and knocked on it. He immediately shifted to the side as they received candy from her and left for the next, not noticing the man next to them. He sighed once more and looked at his hand versus his claw._

 _Surely she would accept him like she did before._

 _He raised his hand to the door._

* * *

Raven quickly retracted his hand into his pocket and hid his claw inside his overcoat. His ears heard her cheerful voice and rather excited footsteps.

 _Still the same sucker for holidays since I've known her._

He smiled to himself but quickly regained his stance and composure. The lock shifted right and the doorknob turned. He inhaled deeply as the door slowly creaked open.

"Hello-"

She stopped and dropped the candy bowl, sending pieces all over the doorstep. Raven looked at her and smiled genuinely.

"RAVEN!"

Rena practically lept into his arms and hugged him tightly as he returned the affectionate action with just his human arm. After she let go, it hit her in the head of what just happened.

"Gah! I'm so sorry, let me just pick up this and then-. Oh silly me! Come in come in!"

Rena gestured him through the door, where he swiftly took off his shoes and was seated on the couch while Rena picked up the candy and put it inside the bowl, carefully leaving it outside the door to no longer be bothered.

"Hello, Rena." Came a soft voice from the living space. Rena hopped over the backside of the couch and sat across from Raven, her eyes clearly full of excitement and some tears.

"Raven...you idiot...leaving without a trace...do you know how worried we were and how much we-"

"I know Rena. I needed time. Time that I am grateful you all gave to me. I am here now. I, feel at home."

"Raven…"

Rena sniffled as some tears fell onto her outfit. Raven immediately reached into his pocket and produced a handkerchief which he used to wipe away her tears before pulling her into another hug.

"It's alright. I understand your feelings and how upset you were. I am very sorry, however, I refuse to let myself wander for any longer, and thus I promise to you that I will not do that again."

"Idiot…"

Rena hugged him tightly and he stroked her hair gently and smiled.

"So, why don't you fill me in on things that have happened during my absence?"

Rena regained her composure and smiled. "Of course!"

 _ **Some time later…**_

"...and now they're very close to finishing the first of her kind!"

"That's great news! I'm glad everyone is doing well."

At some point, Rena had gotten up to get the two refreshments, and had come back with a bottle of red wine and small cookies. They both had gone through a few glasses and a few pieces, but Rena was obviously beginning to falter in her original personality. Raven was used to this, so his tolerance was high and he simply made sure Rena didn't go overboard.

"It's been so busy without you! I can't believe you're here though…"

"Well believe it. I won't be going anytime soon."

Rena smiled idiotically. Her mind slowly drifted to various topics. At this point, she had wiped most of the makeup off her face, but her costume still remained in tact, now just looking like a witch.

 _But to me, still an angel._

Raven took a sip from his glass and closed his eyes in thought before sighing. Rena looked over at him in curiosity.

"Say, Rena. Is there anyone else in your life right now?"

"Like, romantically? No, not really. There was one man at one point."

"Are you kidding? And he didn't notice at all?! I'd say he was lucky you even thought of him in that way."

 _How ironic, Raven._

She giggled lightly before responding.

"What about you? Plenty of women have probably wanted you. Looks, power, attitude, everything is so good."

"Very funny. Not many appreciate a mechanical arm on an outcast like me."

"Really? Any girl would be lucky to have a guy like you. I would want someone just like you, you know."

"...well, you can…."

 _Oh shit. I just let it slip._

"...what…?"

"Nothing, just said you'll find someone."

"RAVEN YOU IDIOT!"

"GAH!"

Rena immediately lept onto Raven's body and hugged his chest tightly before snuggling up to him.

"Why didn't you just tell me before?"

"I was afraid."

"Afraid?"

"Afraid of denial. Afraid of being dejected due to this arm of mine."

"Raven you dummy. I don't care about that…"

The emerald green eyes met the startled hazel ones as she smiled with half open eyes.

"Kiss me you fool."

Raven pulled her closer to his face and kissed her lips with the passion that had driven him throughout his entire life. She gladly returned the action and hugged him tightly afterwards, the two now reclining on her sofa calmly.

Rena got up after a bit without saying a word. Raven looked confused at this sudden action and he curiously sat up as well, taking off his overcoat due to the heating in the apartment in comparison to the cold air outside. Rena cleaned up the kitchen quickly and turned off all lights and let the glowing jack o lanterns keep the room dimly lit.

"Uhhh, Rena?"

"Just let me enjoy this moment Raven."

Raven's eyes were not yet adjusted to the darkness, but he felt her hand grab his as she led him onto her balcony to view the city in its glory. Raven shivered at the sudden draft, and Rena quickly closed the gap between the two and wrapped her arms around his neck. He put his hands on her waist and leaned in closely.

"One more time, but this time, it'll be more romantic I swear."

"As many as you want now, dear."

Raven leaned in and softly kissed the perfect lips of his new lover. Rena held it for a bit before releasing and taking him back inside and up the narrow staircase.

"Erm. Where are we going?"

"Silly. It's late and I doubt you have anywhere to go, so you can stay with me for the night~"

"Ah, but isn't it a bit early for bed?"

"Yup. But that's why I have all these horror movies to go through!"

Rena excitedly pulled out a stack of DVDs from her closet and placed them into the player before motioning Raven to come and sit on the bed. He hesitantly sat on the side away from her before being pulled back by her arms and forced to sit next to her.

"I-I know it's not the biggest bed, but I...get scared easily, so you have to hold me when I freak out, o-okay?!"

"Ah...alright…"

Raven slowly got under the blanket with her and held her loosely as the first movie began to play. _Chucky._ The movie about a possessed doll and it's murderous intentions. Nothing much to do with the holiday, but scary nonetheless.

 _ **Time passes…**_

It was already past midnight and they had just finished the third movie. Rena was clinging to Raven at this point as he calmly pet her hair and held her back.

"I think that's enough for the night, Rena."

"Awww, but we were just about to get to the good ones!"

"Judging by the amount of screaming you just did, I assure you we've gone through some good ones."

"Fine…"

Rena pouted before hugging him tightly. If his life were to be like this daily, he would only feel regret for not accepting his and her feelings earlier in his life..

"So, er, shall I sleep on the floor?"

"...ah...no…"

"Hm? Then where-"

Raven's eyes widened as he turned to face her but was instead met with her lips clashing against his. He pulled away with his willpower after a few seconds.

"R-rena?"

"Sleep with me Raven…it's been years and I want to show you how much I've missed you… and how much I want you…"

"..."

Raven looked at her eyes gleaming with hope before nodding and leaning back onto the bed. Rena smiled before his lips met hers.

"R-raven?!"

"I've missed you dearly as well, but I do not want any regrets tonight. So, only if you are willing then I will-"

"You dork! Of course I'm willing! I've...I've always wanted this…"

Rena leaned against him and clashed her lips against his once more before withdrawing and getting up.

"It's... too hot in this. Can y-you help me with it, Raven?"

The Blade Master smiled again.

"Of course, dear."

He slowly undid the straps on her dress as she slipped it off to the side. Underneath she wore a tank top and pantyhose that revealed some of her undergarment, though not visible since it was under the blanket. She threw the dress to the side and lifted her tank top to show her stomach that was covered in sweat. Raven smirked and used his own shirt (after taking it off alone) to wipe off the perspiration.

"E-eep!"

"Hm?"

"I f-forgot you looked so handsome with less clothing…"

Raven immediately turned red and covered his eyes with his hand and muttered,

"Geez, Rena…"

Rena pushed his against the mattress again and kissed his neck with him gasping in retaliation and moaning lightly. He immediately used his claw to cover his mouth. Rena smiled and moved his claw away from his mouth and kissed it while holding his claw gently.

"This is who you are now, Raven. You said you accepted it."

"I do. But..never have I felt such a burning sensation inside my heart for someone. Not even for Seris."

Rena gasped and some tears fell from her mesmerizing iris', not from being upset, but from happiness. She hugged him tightly and he smiled while gently holding her body.

"Raven...tonight I want you to make me yours…"

"And tonight Rena. I want to show you how I've felt for you since the near beginning…"

The two looked lovingly at one another again before Raven made the first move by carefully pulling her close to him and kissing her again, this time his tongue lightly dusting her lips for entrance, to which she complied and allowed her tongue to touch his for the first time. Both faces heated up immensely and a small moan escaped the Wind Sneaker's lips before parting. A string of saliva attached the two's mouths before Raven tilted her chin up and repeated his actions.

"R-raven…"

"Y-yes?"

"Let's...go further…"

Raven simply nodded silently and slowly helped Rena take off her tank top. To him, it didn't matter what was underneath, since she was already perfect to him in every aspect. Her bra was the last obstruction to revealing her skin, but Raven wanted to take everything slowly, so he left that piece alone in order to allow Rena to get comfortable with her and his bodies together. Rena slid off her pantyhose and Raven gently tossed it to the floor while taking off his black combat pants. Both were now semi-nude and only in their undergarments.

"Make me yours~"

"With pleasure."

Raven's lips lunged for her revealed collarbone and he led a trail of kisses down to her chest and waist. He was no amateur at loving a lady. His eyes looked at hers for confirmation when he reached her bra. She turned her face and nodded while blushing heavily. He moved his face up again and used his arm to turn her head to his.

"Rena, I don't want you to be so embarrassed with me. Look at me dear."

Rena shyly turned to him and he kissed her once more.

"I refuse to let anything harm you and do anything that you do not want."

"T-thank you, Raven."

Rena, now a bit more confident, wrapped her arms around his head as he lowered it again. With one swift motion, the Blade Master took off the Wind Sneaker's black lacy bra and began to lightly lick her breasts, causing her nipples to become slightly erect from the touch. He softly nibbled them as Rena gasped at the immense pleasure of this man, who had once stolen her heart, had returned many years later only to do the same thing again.

"Augh~ It feels s-so...good….Rae…"

"I'm glad you enjoy it my lovely elf."

Raven used his hand to fondle her left bosom and continued to suck on her right. Rena was now overflowing with bliss and excitement as she pushed his face harder into her mature bust. Raven finally let go of both of her breats and raised his face back to face Rena.

"How was that?"

"A-absolutely amazing, Rae…"

Rena felt a new part nudging at her thighs. She smirked lightly and rubbed her crotch against his. Raven immediately sensed her touch and groaned lightly before looking at her and smiling.

"You seem to enjoy teasing me."

"Who~? Me~? I'd never~"

Now Raven smirked as he grinded against her inner thigh and Rena moaned much louder before covering her mouth quickly and looking away. Raven instantly grasped her hand and pulled it away while connecting his lips to hers. Her panties began to drip some fluid onto Raven's boxers and he looked down. Rena blushed a deep hue and pushed herself away.

"Rena…?"

"I'm s-sorry. We shouldn't…"

"Alright. Whatever you want, sweetheart."

Raven pulled her back close and held her. He turned her around and spooned her, resting his head on her shoulder. She closed her eyes and sighed deeply. Raven nestled his chin into her neck before whispering,

"I'll never force you to do anything that doesn't make you happy, darling."

Rena blushed again and smiled this time, tightening her grip on Raven's arms around her waist.

"So much happened tonight, you know?"

"I know. All I can do is apologize, because if I had made a proper choice several years ago, this would have never needed to happen."

"It's alright Rae. I still appreciate all of this."

"I'm glad you were so willing to accept me once more. It truly reminds me of when I first joined you and the other two."

"Oh hush Crow."

"Crow huh? If I'm a crow, then you are the most elegant White Swan this bird has ever had the pleasure of meeting."

Rena turned over and hugged him again while kissing him. She pulled away and smiled hazily at him.

"Idiot. You were always the one to help me, not the other way."

"Alright alright. Why don't we rest? It's late."

"Only if I reserve the right to have sex tomorrow morning."

"Since when did you make all the decisions in this relationship?"

"Relationship? Ohoho~ Darling~"

Raven's eyes widened but quickly returned to normal after what he said. He chuckled a small amount before holding her tightly and turning off the lamp while smiling.

"Yeah, relationship."

 _ **The Next Morning**_

"Rena~!"

"Eh…?"

Rena awoke to the sunlight hitting her window. The first of November and the first day of a new life awaited her this morning. She got up and realized she had a shirt on. Raven's shirt. She smiled to herself in the mirror and let her hair stay down for now. The voice came from her kitchen downstairs.

"Good morning, dear. I've made us a good breakfast with some ingredients I bought this morning."

"Good morning, darling. And you fool, why didn't you just sleep with me 'til I woke up? Here I thought I would wake up with my beloved in my arms…"

"Oh...my apologies but I thought it would be better to serve you breakfast after the immense hospitality you showed me last night."

Rena waved her hand and yawned while Raven set down the dishes, still shirtless. Rena blushed at the sight but sat down regardless. Besides, he had no shirt, and she had no pants, so it was fair.

"It's fine, besides, I'm enjoying my morning view."

"Haha, I can say the same."

The two sat down at Rena's small table made for two. Rena happily munched on the toast and veggie omelette while Raven slowly drank his tea and ate his scrambled eggs.

"Now what?"

"Hm? What do you mean?"

"I have just invaded your personal life and space and it feels inappropriate to do so."

"Silly Rae. I let you. Besides…"

Rena finished her food and climbed on the table and seductively took a seat in Raven's lap. He immediately blushed and stared at her.

"We're together now, you're welcome to live here with me."

Rena dismounted Raven, who was now redder than the tomatoes in his morning soup. He coughed a bit.

"I'd be more than happy to stay with you."

"Good, because I wasn't going to take no for an answer~"

The morning traffic 23 stories below was the only thing heard during a small silence between the two aside from Raven getting up to put the dishes in the sink. He grabbed Rena by the waist and pulled her close.

"R-raven?!"

"Rena." Raven's eyes focused on her pale face.

"Y-yes, Rae?" Rena gulped.

"I love you."

Rena's eyes widened before she smiled and laughed loudly this time and kissed his lips..

"I love you too, Raven Cronwell."


End file.
